A Given Chance
by BadCyclone1501
Summary: In the Johto region, Vahl, a ten year old girl fights to become a trainer. she is helped out by a Trainer from her town. she makes it to New Bark Town. There will history repeat, or will Vahl change it all together. Rated T for Violence and blood. Rating subject to change if necessary. Same for Genre.
1. A given Chance

**I decided to try and make another fic along with Chasing Shadows. I hope you guys enjoy this story about Pokemon. I'm not a pro at the show, or the game, but hey I loved it as a kid so why not try it. It's in the Jahto Region.**

I was walking home from training with the local Gym Leader, Falkner. Most of the times he feels like my only friend. My only escape. I saw the house down the road and looked down. I felt my side where the bruises were still fresh. My eyes fell to the pavement and I slowed down, making my approach as slow as possible.

I reached the house with pure regret I didn't turn and run. With opening the door I was meet with my mother staring at me.

"You're late." She said, pointing at the sink filled with dirty dishes. "So I ate your dinner. Clean it up." She snapped, as she walked out of the room to her bed room.

I turned on the tap and grabbed soap and a washcloth. Filling the sink I turned off the tap and started to clean. I was almost finished when she came back in.

"Why were you late Vahl?" Asked my mother.

"My friends wanted to play longer, and I lost track of time." I lied. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change it. Does it?"

"N..No Ma'am." I said looking at my feet.

"Come here." She said, quietly.

I Shuffled my feet as I nervously made my way to her.

When I was in front of her she pulled out a Pokeball. Terror lit in my eyes. There was a bright flash and the very familiar Pokemon was beside her.

"ARRBOOOK!" It exclaimed as it was freed.

"Arbok..Bite." My mother said to, the terrifying creature. It lunged at me and bit deep into my leg. "Don't be late again."

I passed out from the pain but I'm used to it.

I woke up hours later in my bed, well my unlevel mattress on the ground. There was a bandage on my right thigh where Arbok bit into. A tear slid from my eye as I remembered what day it is.

Today is my !0th birthday. I Could go out and become a trainer, but my mother would never allow that. She used to be a trainer herself. I heard stories from townspeople. They said she always had a light in her eye until the day she left to NewBark Town for her first Pokemon. She chose Ekons. I heard she traveled the whole region with it. She even evolved it to Arbok. But they said something happened to her. She almost made it far, almost became a star. She returned home pregnant with me. With shame and disappointment in her eyes. They said the light never came back to her eyes and that she will always hate trainers.

I got up limping on my injured leg. Limping through the house I noticed my mother was asleep. I limped to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw a small pale skinned girl with blond hair falling to her shoulders, she had blue eyes, and a dirty face. Her name is Vahl. It's my name.

I continued to limp through the house. When I remembered a small promise Falkner gave me a year ago. "Vahl, you may be small but you can change the world." He told me after a fun training day. "If you need anything, tell me. Okay kiddo. I'll do it. Now that is a promise. "

"Sure." I said so happy I was hopping up and down.

"It's time to keep that promise, Falkner." I said walking out the door. I started limping away as fast as I could to get to the Gym. I made it around the corner just as I heard the door to my house open.

"VAHL!" My mother yelled, as the sound of the door slamming echoed around the corner. I could see the Gym. Falkner was unlocking it.

"Falkner!" I yelled. It got his attention and I smiled. His eyes looked behind me and my eyes lit with terror again.

"VAHL!" My mother was on my heels. Tears where streaming down my eyes.

I Lost balance and fell to the ground. My mother picked me up by my shirt and flipped me around. Her fist was raised ready to strike. I Tensed but she didn't hit me, instead she picked me up over her shoulder and started walking home.

I didn't want to go home, I knew I had something better than this. "FALKNER!" Tears were running down my face and I just keep yelling his name over and over again. As we reached the house I was a sobbing mess. I knew he wasn't coming to help me so I stopped yelling and just cried.

She was just about to open the door to throw me inside and abuse me more, when there was a whooshing sound and I was falling to the ground. I hit my head hard and got dazed but I could still see what was going on. My mother was on the ground and Falkner was standing a few feet away with his Pigeotto in front of him. My mom got up fast and called out Arbok.

"Sarah. Don't do this."

"ARBOK! BITE!" The Arbok shot out at the Pigeotto. Falkner's Pokemon flied up high.

"Pigeotto, Aerial Ace!" Pigeotto shot down glowing white, but it tilted up and aimed at My mother. It hit her straight on making her fly back and crash through the door. "Get Vahl!" He sent his Pidgey to grab me and the last thing I remembered was soaring of into the sky.

I woke up later with wind blowing harshly and the felling that I was moving back and forth. My vision was blurry and my head had an unimaginable pain throbbing in it. With all this happening I got nauseous. I threw up and blacked out again.

The next time I woke my vision was better but still slightly blurry. I could see the sun setting. To my right I saw a man sitting. He was petting a large bird. I felt a nudging on my left side I turned weekly to see a smaller bird cooing over me.

"Is she awake?" Asked the man. I heard a small grunt and footsteps heading over to me. The bird in front of me was nodding its' head. "Good." I looked over and saw the man. His blue hair and blue suit told me it was Falkner. "Vahl. How's your head?" He asked, rubbing my forehead where it hit the ground.

"It hurts." I said weekly.

"Yeah I thought it might. You took a heavy shot to the head. Gave yourself a concision. Not to mention it busted your head open." My hand reached my forehead and I felt a bandage wrapped around my head. "I saw your mother walking around." He looked out to the horizon. "She won't find us here."

"Falkner?"

"Hmm."

"Where are we?" The was the motion of moving back and forth and I knew.

"We're on top of bell tower."

"Why did you bring me here?" I sat up which brought up more pain in my head.

"So we could hide until you got better."

"Then what?"

"You're ten now right?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"So I'm taking you to NewBark Town. Happy Birthday."

NewBark. It's where some people go to get there first Pokemon. Most just get there first from there parents who catch a wild one for them.

"We leave tomorrow. Better rest up." He laid down and Pigeotto put its' wing on him like a blanket. Pidgey did the same for me. With the heat from the small bird I fell asleep under the sky with the rocking motion of the tower. It was the best sleep I've ever had.

I woke and my vision was back to normal and I saw Falkner packing bags.

"No breakfast?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"No time. I need to get you to NewBark before noon so I can get back and open the Gym."

"Oh." I look down at the town, at my house, the blown down door, my mother came out of the house and fell to her knees. By the way her shoulders were shaking she was crying. A tear fell from my eye of pure pity of the woman. I turned to see Falkner getting on Pigeotto.

"It's time." He said motioning to Pidgey. I Climbed on it and we took off towards NewBark. We flew over the house and my mother looked up shocked. We meet eyes for a second and we were gone over the trees. I saw so many bug Pokemon looking up at us. My eyes were full of wander, I couldn't wait to explore it all.

"We're nearly there." Falkner said as we flew over a town with a small beach.

A smile grew on my face and my heart was racing. I could see the town. As we got even closer I could see the lab. We made it to the outskirts of town and Falkner told the birds to land.

Once on the ground he gave me a hug. "I'll miss training with you Vahl. But one day I'll be waiting till we battle for this." He held up a badge. It was the Zephyr badge. The sun hit it just right making it shine. "You'll need this." He handed over a paper with my information on it. "Stay on the main routes unless you need to. They will lead the way to greatness." We hugged once more, and he put Pidgey back into the Pokeball after I said good bye. He mounted Pigeotto.

"Falkner." I said before he left.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"The least I could do for you." And then he was off.

I stood there looking at my paper for a couple minutes. A tear fell down my face but I wiped it away as fast as it came. I took a deep breath turned around and walked into the town. I went straight up to the lab. The doors slid open and I walked inside.

"Hello?" I called out once inside.

"Yes?" Called out a voice.

"I'm here to get my Pokemon."

"Oh, Of course come on back." Replied the voice.

In the back there was a counter with three pokeballs on it. And a big machine in the corner. Sitting in front of the machine was a middle age man.

"H..hello."

"Hello. So you want a Pokemon, right?" He asked, spinning around

"Yeah, I have my paper right here." I handed my info to him. He eyed it for a while then smiled.

"Ok Vahl. Which Pokemon would you like to have."

"I..I don't know."

"Okay. Let explain the three I have over here and you can decide."

"Okay."

He walked over to the counter and picked up the first pokeball. "This is Chickorita, she is a grass type, grass represents life." He picked up the second one. "This is Cyndaquil, He is a fire type, fire represents power." He picked up the last one. "This one, his name is Totodile, he is a water type, water represents peace." He placed it down and spread his hands out and smiled. "Now Vahl. Who do you choose to be your partner?"

I studied the pokeballs carefully. Grass will mean I choose a new life. Fire will mean I choose a life of domination over all my troubles. Water means I choose a life of coming to peace with my demons.

After a while I come up with my decision.

"I know who I want."

"And who will that be."

"I choose-."

**A/N: Okay so I don't know what life Vahl will take. A new life, power, or peace. I will put up a poll. You guys get to choose which road Vahl takes. Think carefully. And please don't forget to review and favorite, it keeps me encouraged. Thanks for the time. **


	2. Peace from the pain

**A/N: Ok, lol I see that most people don't enjoy the story but hey I enjoy making it right. Maybe people won't read it, but I once read, most of the best stories are the most unpopular. I kinda believe it. Well I only got one vote and it was from a PM. **

I studied the pokeballs carefully. Grass will mean I choose a new life. Fire will mean I choose a life of domination over all my troubles. Water means I choose a life of coming to peace with my demons.

After a while I come up with my decision.

"I know who I want."

"And who will that be."

"I choose... Totodile!" I said knowing the decision was clear.

"A great choice." Pro. Oak said, picking up the Pokeball. He set it gently in my hands, bowed, and backed away.

I pressed the middle seal making the ball grow. I then continued to point it at the ground. When I pressed the seal again there was a flash and looking at me with red eyes was the Totodile.

He opened his long mouth and cocked his head. The first words I ever heard from my new Pokemon came out as a soft under standing. "Toto?" His eyes held true compassion like he knew what I been through to even look at him.

I then got down on my knees and pet his soft scaly head. A small tear formed at the corner of my eye. Totodile must have saw this because he jumped into my arms and cooed. "Tooo."

"Do you want to give him a nickname?"

"Uh, sure. Let me think." I looked at him, and he stared back. After a couple minutes I came up with it. "Kyo. Do you like that name?"

"TOTO!" He said jumping in my arms. I could tell he was smiling.

"Well then I'm glad you guys are getting off to a great start." Oak said with a huge grin. "Well before you run off I have to give you some items for your journey." He turned around to his desk and grabbed a blue mini-computer looking thing and five pokeballs. He turned towards Kyo and me. "Use this to learn about the Pokemon you encounter in the wild." He gave me the Blue Mini-computer. "It's called a PokeDex. And take these to catch your first Pokemon." He handed me the Pokeballs.

I took the items carefully, trying not to brake them. I Put them in a bag I had on my side. I then bowed showing m respect. "Thank you Professor Oak."

"It's my pleasure Vahl." He returned the bow. "And Vahl?"

"Yes."

"Be careful out there."

"I will. I promise." I grabbed Kyo and I started out of the lab towards my new future.

Once outside I saw her. My mother was right there her back to me. I ran back inside the lab startling Oak.

"Vahl? What's wrong?"

"Is there a back way out the lab.?"

"Of course. But why would you need to use it?" He asked curiously.

"I have to get around my mother."

"And why is that?"

I exhaled and told him about my my mother and what she did to me.

"Oh I see. Come with me." He turned around and walked to a wall with nothing on it. He leaned forward and placed his hand on a blank part of the wall. There was the sound of wind rushing through a crack and part the blank wall pulled back and went down revealing a hidden door.

"Be safe."

"I will." And with that Kyo and I went out the door and slipped into the main route just as my mother walked into the lab.

The grass was tall and touched my hips, I couldn't see the ground. Soon I felt something brush against my leg. Kyo looked around and narrowed his eyes. Just then a rat jumped out at us. I flinched but I felt Kyo jump out of my embrace. I heard a scratching sound. When I looked up I saw Kyo standing above the rat with a content smile, like he was having fun. I pulled out the PokeDex and scanned the rat. The device told me that it is a Rattata. It also told me it hasn't been caught by me yet. I then grabbed a ball out of my bag. I tossed it at the exhausted Rattata. It hit him on the head and bounced off. The ball then opened up and a light absorbed it. I looked closer at the PokeDex and it told me the Rattata was a female. When she was in the ball I could tell she was fighting hard. It was rocking back and forth making a "BLUUM" sound. After this happened five times there was a ding and the ball stopped moving.

Quickly I picked up the ball and held it in my hands with overflowing joy. "I caught my first Pokemon in my first few minutes of being a trainer!" I exclaimed,

"Oh, that's right." I said remembering, "I have to give you a nickname." I told the ball in my hand. "Hmm. I can't think of one right now. I said with a frown on my face. "Oh well. Don't you worry girl you'll be named soon enough." I put the ball on my belt and keep on route 1 just like Falkner told me to.

I made it to CherryGrove without anymore complications. It was a beautiful city with a small beach and a couple houses. With no idea what idea to do I walked up to the mart and put my hands in my pockets. I pulled them out with only ten coins.

"I wander if I could get anything to eat with this." I said to myself, hoping it was enough. Walking in I looked for anything to eat, anything. Without seeing anything I approached the lady behind the counter. "Hi, is there anything here I can eat?" I asked her, and as if just on cue my stomach started growling.

"Oh, I see. We do, here have a look." she set out a case with all kinds of berries. What could I expect it's a poke-mart not a restaurant. All of them were under my budget, but I still didn't think they would do much for me.

"I think I might come back, if that's ok." I added quickly.

"It's perfectly fine sweetheart, come back any time you need to."

"Thank you very much." I said, and headed out the door.

Outside it was getting dark so I had to find food and someplace to sleep soon.

I decided to go back and buy the berries because they would be my only way to get food for tonight.

I walked in and went straight to the counter. "So I decided to get them." I put the ten coins on the counter.

"I'm sorry honey but a man already came and bought them."

My heart dropped. "I'm gonna starve." I said out load with out thinking. I shot my hands up to my mouth to cover it.

"What was that?" the clerk asked.

I didn't say anything I just grabbed the coins, slid them into my pockets, and started walking towards the door. My shoulders were bouncing up and down with the uneven sobs. I reached the door and when it slid open the tears poured out of my eyes. My back was at the clerk so she couldn't see my face. Walking out of the door frame I went to the side of the building and put my back on the wall. Smallfg sobs came out at first, then they were followed by faster and more aggressive. My back slid down the wall and I was holding my legs to my chest. Tears were flying out of my eyes and I couldn't stop. "Why? Why god?" I sobbed into my legs. "Why did I leave. I knew I wouldn't make it." I was just about to scream when there was a bright flash. When I looked up I say Kyo and beside him the Rattata. "What are you guys doing out here? How did you get out?" I asked wiping my tears. They didn't say anything, not even there names. All they did was walk up to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked, but then I knew what was happening. They were trying to comfort me. I could fell there true compassion for me just from there touch. "We're not eating tonight guys." I said to them, which just caused in more fits. I coughed and cried for another hour. They just hugged me. I heard the mart's door open and saw a foggy shadow. It came closer and sat beside me and my Pokemon.

"What's your story hun?" I couldn't see who it was.

I told her what happened between me and my mom, the ride over with Falkner, and the money problems.

"Ah. And these are your Pokemon?"

"Yes." I sniffed.

"Come home Vahl."

"What!?" she jumped up and who was sitting there was her mother.

"Come home baby. I miss you."

"All you want to do is hit me and make your Arbok bite me!" I was screaming and it felt so good.

"No, sweety. I swear I'll change." She look broken, she had been crying too.

"No. you go home alone."

"Vahl."

"NO! I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS! I ALL I WANT IS PEACE! IF YOU LOVE ME THAT IS WHAT I'LL GET!" I was screaming.

"But, Vahl. I do love you."

"THEN WHERE IS MY PEACE?!" My voice was making like a siren.

My mother reached to her belt and grabbed a Pokeball. I jumped at her before she could do anything. I ripped the ball out of her hands. I knew what was in it. I just stood there. Then all my rage unleashed. I clenched my hand as hard as possible around the ball. I wound my arm back and threw it at the wall with all my strength. The ball hit the wall and shattered. Because the ball never opened properly it jammed the seal making it impossible for Arbok to be summoned. In a small sphere there was a tiny purple speck in it. I walked up to it and looked my mother in her eyes.

"You loss me and your friend. You made me. Welcome to hell." I crushed the sphere. There was a hissing sound and a tear fell from my mothers eye. I grabbed my pokeballs and put my pokemon in them. I waled away from my mother with no regrets. Only peace. Behind me was a sobbing woman who lost it all, her most treasured possession around her in pieces.

I turned to the front of the mart and say the clerk walking out.

"Oh hey. You still hungry?" She asked me.

"Yes very."

"Well come with me, and also it would be a good idea to wash your face." She could tell I've been crying. I looked down with shame. "Hey it's ok, we've all been there. Come on." She led me to a house on the beach front.

Inside it smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. She had a soft sofa in which I fell onto and almost fell asleep as she cooked dinner.

"It's done." She said putting plates on the table behind the sofa.

"Haha, I'm glad too. I almost fell asleep." I said getting up to the table. I let my Pokemon out so they could eat too.

"So what is your name?" She asked me.

"Vahl, and yours?" I asked, stuffing food into my mouth.

"Christine."

"Thank you Christine."

After dinner Christine showed me to the bath room. She set down some extra cloths and walked out.

(BTW THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE EXPLICT)

I took of my old cloths and slid into the hot water. It felt great on my sweaty body. I let out Kyo and let him swim around in there with me. We splashed and had so much fun. I found the soap and washed up. Kyo got out and gave me a towel so I could dry off. I did then went to the cloths. Christine was a bit taller than me but I knew they would fit for the time been.

I walked out of the bath to the couch and collapsed on it.

I was out in a matter of seconds.

**A/N: so how did you like it. I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update I have football practice and school every day till may now. Besides the weekend lol which I hope to have a new one done each week. Thanks for standing by. Don't for get to review to tell me what you think and to favorite so you always know when I update.**


End file.
